


【瞳耀】桃色警视厅2

by shark_pond



Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 双性展耀。剧情魔改。对白羽瞳有性瘾的展耀。





	【瞳耀】桃色警视厅2

白羽瞳撑起身子看了看床上的展耀，吃过药之后似乎退了点烧，睡得安稳了一些。  
“展耀？”他小声问道。  
展耀毫无动静。  
“喂，猫？”白羽瞳提高音量。  
展耀仍旧毫无动静，退烧药里的镇定成分让他意识昏蒙，就算真的能听到白羽瞳喊他，也只会当是自己做梦。  
白羽瞳悄悄地拿上床底的收纳箱，到客卧打开床头灯；安全套用过两个，跳蛋的开关边缘也有磨损痕迹。  
也就是说，他的猫使用过这些东西。  
但是很奇怪，白羽瞳看了看安全套的尺寸，和收纳箱里的按摩棒相近。他静悄悄地将东西放回去，仍旧躺在地上，却是毫无睡意。  
这到底是怎么回事。白羽瞳枕着自己的手臂想了一会儿，实在想不出来。展耀回国后的私人生活乏善可陈，除了在学校任教之外，就是到警局，偶有闲暇也要忙着购买生活物品。警局提供的住房只做了硬装和提供床、桌一类的必备软装，其他东西多半要自行购买。白羽瞳当然知道，因为他还帮展耀去宜家挑过书架。  
也就是说，他根本没时间寻找性伴侣。  
而且展耀看上去也不像是热衷使用道具的人。  
带着满腹疑惑，睡不着的白羽瞳索性起身探看展耀的体温。还是热，但是比刚睡觉时候好多了，他的身上有点出汗。白羽瞳生怕等会儿展耀踢被子，汗水被风干又要烧起来，就去浴室拧了一条温毛巾，小心地给他擦拭身体。  
毛巾触及皮肤的时候，展耀不满的哼唧一声，最后还是沉沉睡去。白羽瞳更加放轻动作，从前胸一路擦到腰腹。展耀真的太瘦了，要是说白羽瞳参军之前看到的展耀还带着少年的稚气，这会儿已经出脱成一个成熟的青年人，脸颊上的婴儿肥彻底消散，却是让他有点心疼的瘦。他一边擦拭，一边想着明天煲汤给展耀补一补，手扯开展耀的内裤边缘，轻轻擦了进去。  
上天为证，白羽瞳帮他擦身时候真的没有想什么。  
至少在摸到什么奇怪的东西之前，什么都没想。  
一向敏锐警觉的白sir今天迟钝的可以，在脑子得出结论之前就把毛巾放到床头柜上，脱下了展耀的内裤。  
已经习惯黑暗环境的眼睛可以看到展耀的身体，皮肤光洁，没有一点疤痕，又白又瘦。在让人难能分辩颜色的昏暗环境里，显得更加白皙，像是什么会发光的玉石一样晶莹。  
问题在于，展耀好像……多了点……东西？  
白羽瞳小心分开他的双腿，展耀从鼻腔发出一声不高兴的嘤咛，继续睡着。  
白羽瞳嗔目结舌。  
蛰伏的浅色阴茎下方，一道肉缝代替了原本的男性器官的另一部分。  
白羽瞳好奇地伸手轻轻触碰一下，又热又软。展耀身体抽动一下，吓得白羽瞳立马僵在远处，动都不敢动，好在发烧的猫咪只是本能反应，根本没有醒来的意思。  
猫怎么会……  
白羽瞳心乱如麻。  
但是，多出来的器官让从前的一切事情都有了解释。  
他小时候和展耀极为亲密，从上幼儿园开始就一张床睡，但是在展耀七岁那年尿床之后，他们就分开了。  
白羽瞳清楚记得，那天他坚持要脱掉展耀的小裤裤，帮他洗澡。  
展耀含着泪，圆鼓鼓的脸颊通红，自己跑去浴室反锁门洗干净后才出来。  
他一直以为是展耀不好意思。  
再后来，他们一起念中学，长相和身高都开始飞速发展的两个人经常能收到情书。展耀总是彬彬有礼地拒绝，但白羽瞳一般会约一下那些女生，将信还回去，然后认真告诉她们绝不可能。  
那时候开始，白羽瞳就下意识觉得，自己并不想跟其他人在一起。  
他只想和他的猫在一起。  
然而不知道为什么，展耀对他越来越疏远，以至于后来他没法忽视展耀的疏远，只能选择加入军队。  
如果展耀不喜欢他，不想看到他，这也许是最好的办法。  
而且离开展耀一段时间，也许自己对他越发无法按捺的爱意就可以压制下去。  
他却没有想到，等他退役，展耀却选择了出国，前后时间差不超过两个月。  
——即使展耀回国，两家聚在一起，展耀也总是淡淡的，好像两人从前的亲昵只是孩子之间的把戏，不能当真。  
白羽瞳心跳如擂，他吞咽一下，一向稳当的手居然有点颤抖。  
食指指腹蹭上肉缝时，展耀又哼了一声。白羽瞳轻轻下按，似乎从未有人造访的私处像是驯服，又像是故作驯服的桀骜，两片花唇张开一线，露出内里包过雌穴与阴核的更为纤嫩的薄薄肉唇。白羽瞳揉了揉小巧可爱的阴核，展耀呜咽一声。  
真热……  
白羽瞳似乎知道那些玩具是做什么用的了。  
他正想着，从雌穴里溢出的清亮爱液沾湿了另外几根指头。白羽瞳拿到面前一看，剔透微粘的体液牵连在指缝之间。  
这么敏感啊……  
“小白……”展耀发出一声梦呓。“嗯……”  
白羽瞳仿佛触电，他猛地收回手，将展耀的内裤穿好，逃也似地抓起毛巾进了浴室。  
他在干什么？  
这是展耀的私生活，这是展耀的秘密……  
但是……  
白羽瞳看着镜子里的自己。浴室没开灯，窗户还贴着防偷窥磨砂膜，所以显得格外昏暗。在这样昏暗的环境里，镜中的白sir更像是蓄谋犯罪的恶人，而非打击犯罪的警察。  
但是……  
白羽瞳把毛巾冲洗一遍后晾在毛巾架上。  
他想：我不介意，猫变成什么样子我都喜欢。如果他还没有爱人，为什么我不能去争取？如果他有了爱人……我会守护他的。  
可这念头像是毒液侵蚀他的内心。  
次日展耀退烧，还有些乏力，正巧没有案子，包sir放了两个人的假，让他们好好休养，也趁机培养一下默契。SCI接手的都是棘手案件，如果负责的两个人互相看不顺眼，到时候破案就会很麻烦。  
自从昨晚发现展耀的秘密，白羽瞳看他时候，就带了不一样的情绪。  
四角裤，喜欢长睡袍。  
白羽瞳露出微笑。  
原来是这样……  
他揭开盖子，看了看煲了两个钟的汤，还欠点火候，于是调小火苗，慢慢的焖。展耀坐在沙发上，精神不济地捧着热茶。  
“你在搞什么啊。”展耀问。“你都在厨房忙了一早上了。”  
“给你煲汤啊。”白羽瞳探出头。“说实话，你是不是自从搬来警员宿舍就没开过火？天然气开关都要锈死了。”  
“不是有警员餐厅吗。”展耀一脸理所当然。“我还可以去学校的食堂吃，再不行，香港满地都是好吃的外卖。”  
白羽瞳叹一口气：“就你这样子，怪不得身体不好。”  
“是啊，毕竟我没一声不吭就去参军‘锻炼身体’。”展耀的牙尖嘴利在他退烧之后就重新冒出头。  
“对，我也没有一言不发就‘出国深造’啊。”  
两人斗过嘴，又去各做各的。  
“啊，对了。”白羽瞳又探出头来。“你脏衣篓里的衣服我帮你洗了。”  
“哦。”展耀一开始没觉得有什么，过了会儿反应过来。“你把我衣服洗了？！”  
“不然堆在那儿干嘛？”  
“我的内裤你——你帮我洗内裤，你——”  
白羽瞳笑起来：“展博士的内裤居然和外套颜色都是搭配的，真是意想不到。”  
展耀有点心虚。  
白羽瞳不会发现的吧？  
虽说他查案一流，可是这种生活上的细节，他一定不会注意到的……  
展耀如此安慰自己。  
要不然，白羽瞳发现自己身体的秘密，会怎样？大概会讨厌自己，说不定还会把自己当成怪物。


End file.
